


Desire

by little0bird



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fantasizing, Fighting As Foreplay, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Episode: s02e17 The Honorable Ones, Unrequited Lust, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird
Summary: Kallus gave the restraints on the table a pointed glance. ‘Then you’re going to question me? I thought you Rebels were too pure to use torture.’ His vision went red with an onslaught of lust, flooding his brain with images of being restrained hand and foot while Zeb touched him everywhere but where he wanted it most. He swallowed hard and tried to will his pulse to slow down to something more normal.Zeb flicked the restraints. ‘That’s up to you. Agent.’ He leaned back in the chair, inhaling deeply. The scent rolling off the man hadn’t been evident when in the presence of the others. He’d noticed it on Bahryn, but it had been nearly overwhelmed by fear. Zeb’s smile widened. Nothing but unrestrained desire now. ‘Take off that uniform.’Kallus’ eyes bulged from their sockets. ‘I beg your pardon?’
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Desire

The room was spare and austere. Just like his solitary bunk on the Star Destroyer. It was furnished only with the essentials and nothing else. The meteorite fragment sat in a recess built into the wall. It continued to glow with a steady yellow light, even though its warmth had faded. The door slid open and one of the crew strode into the small room.

‘I thought you said I’d be treated fairly.’ Kallus looked up from his interlaced fingers. He sat on the edge of a cot in what he assumed was a Rebel prison cell.

Zeb grinned at him, as he stripped off his vambraces and gorget. ‘We did heal that broken bone of yours,’ he reminded him.

‘And yet, I’m locked in a cell.’

‘This isn’t a cell.’ Zeb set his bo-rifle to the side, then dropped into the chair, crossing one ankle over the opposite knee. He was close enough that Kallus could feel the heat of Zeb’s body radiating from him. ‘Yer free to come and go as ya please.’

Kallus gave the restraints on the table a pointed glance. ‘Then you’re going to question me? I thought you Rebels were too pure to use torture.’ His vision went red with an onslaught of lust, flooding his brain with images of being restrained hand and foot while Zeb touched him everywhere but where he wanted it most. He swallowed hard and tried to will his pulse to slow down to something more normal.

Zeb flicked the restraints. ‘That’s up to you. _Agent_.’ He leaned back in the chair, inhaling deeply. The scent rolling off the man hadn’t been evident when in the presence of the others. He’d noticed it on Bahryn, but it had been nearly overwhelmed by fear. Zeb’s smile widened. Nothing but unrestrained desire now. ‘Take off that uniform.’

Kallus’ eyes bulged from their sockets. ‘I beg your pardon?’

‘That kriffing Imperial uniform. Take it off.’ His smile took on a smug edge as Kallus visibly shuddered with aching want. He could refuse, of course. And if he did, Zeb would stand up and walk out of the room without a second glance. The seconds spooled out between them. Kallus suddenly reached down, and tugged off his boots, then set them neatly off to the side out of years of ingrained habit despite his haste. He then yanked off the belt. ‘What’s yer rush, Agent?’

‘Alexsandr.’ Kallus stood up.

‘Hah?’

Kallus let his gaze bore in Zeb’s while his fingers worked the high collar of his tunic open. ‘If you’re going to issue orders, then I demand that you use my name. Garazeb. It’s Alexsandr.’

‘Alexsandr…’ Zeb rolled the name on his tongue. ‘Alexsandr….’ he purred. ‘I like it.’

Kallus undid the last hook and let the tunic fall open. He’d been somewhat startled to discover he found the odor of a Lasat male arousing. Curious, given the Empire’s xenophobia and his history with Lasats, but after their first skirmish he’d been painfully hard. He’d draped his tunic over his pillow later, when he took himself in hand. He’d come, thrusting into his fist, surrounded by the scent of Zeb. The small room filled with the heady aroma of Zeb he’d grown accustomed to, but this time there was an underlying sharpness to it. He wondered if Zeb had also pleasured himself with the name of his enemy on his lips. He could detect the pace of Zeb’s breathing in the quiet room. He was nearly panting. _Oh, like that is it?_ He dragged his fingertips down the trail of hair that rose form the waistband of his trousers, then pulled the tunic from his arms. He let it fall to the floor. One hand drifted up, and Kallus teased one nipple into a hard point, then the other, allowing a smirk to appear on his face.

‘I didn’t say you could do that,’ Zeb growled. His fingers dug into the bunched muscle of his thigh.

‘But you didn’t say I could not,’ Kallus reminded him, palming his cock

‘Take the rest of that damn uniform off.’ Zeb’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. The trousers were snug in all the right places, delineating the curve of his arse and the bulge of his arousal.

Kallus caught Zeb’s gaze once more. He undid the flies, then turned to the side and peeled them off, giving Zeb a profile view of his body, clad in nothing more than his skintight black undershorts that left very little to the imagination.

‘Karabast…’

Kallus hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his undershorts. ‘You still haven’t told me what that means.’ He looked over his shoulder at Zeb.

‘It means yer a lot more tempting than an Imp has any right to be.’

Kallus smothered a laugh and turned his back to Zeb, easing the undershorts over his hips, bending to remove them. He straightened slowly, letting the muscles of his back flex. He threw another glance over his shoulder at Zeb, who had planted both feet on the floor. His elbows rested on his knees, and he leaned forward slightly, his teeth set into his full lower lip. ‘See something you like, Garazeb?’ Kallus surprised himself. He’d never played the part of a flirt before, but something about Zeb’s obvious efforts at self-restraint made him want to dance with the devil. How far could he go before Zeb used his hands or mouth? Before Kallus begged for his release?

‘Turn round. Alexsandr.’ Zeb’s breath hitched. He shifted making the chair creak. ‘Hands at yer sides.’

Kallus obliged. It was gratifying to know he was having just as much of an effect on Zeb as he was on him.

Zeb’s gaze swept over him. The lock of hair that fell into his eyes. Lingering on his mouth. Tracing over the ridges of hard, sinewy muscle of his torso. And then it stopped, drinking in every centimeter of his hard, aching cock. ‘Karabast,’ Zeb breathed. Tempting was the wrong word. Delectable was more like it. He reached out and ran one claw from the base to the tip, eliciting a strangled gasp from the other man. Zeb’s other hand molded over his ass, urging Kallus to come closer. Kallus stepped between Zeb’s spread thighs until he could feel his breath purling over his skin. Zeb’s head tipped back, pupils blown wide. ‘If ya want me to stop, Alexsandr…’

Kallus lifted a languid hand and traced the outer edge of Zeb’s ear, barely skating over the surface. What little he’d been able to discover about Lasat erogenous zones had focused on the sensitive tips of the ears. Zeb’s ears quivered under his touch. ‘Why would I want you to stop, Garazeb?’

Without warning, Zeb leaned forward and brushed his mouth over the arch of Kallus’ hip, then sank his teeth into it. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough for a keening moan to rise to Kallus’ lips. ‘Shhhh,’ Zeb warned. ‘Ship’s got thin walls. Or do I have to gag ya?’ Kallus let out a squeak, but pressed his lips together with a gulp. ‘I think ya’d like that. Did the Empire know what a naughty boy ya are?’ Kallus frantically shook his head. Zeb ran his tongue over the reddening marks on Kallus’ pale skin. He none-too-gently pushed Kallus back onto the cot in a ungainly sprawl. ‘Show me how ya like to be touched, Alexsandr.’

Kallus propped himself against the wall facing Zeb, and let his thighs splay apart. He toyed with his balls for a moment, thinking. It wouldn’t do to expose all his secrets at once. He wanted to leave Zeb wanting more. He let his other hand pinch and rub his nipples until he squirmed against his other hand, seeking the friction he craved. He wrapped his hand around his cock, thumb rubbing over the leaking tip. _Stars_. It had never felt this good. Something cool and slick dribbled over his fingers and he opened his eyes. Zeb set a small vial aside and Kallus’ hands were covered with a slippery oil. While his fist pumped up and down on his cock, he let his other hand roam over the tender skin of his inner thighs and balls. ‘Oh, _karabast_ ,’ he hissed through clenched teeth. He wasn’t going to last much longer. His hips canted upward in a thrust, and his body went rigid as he came in spurts. ‘Garazeb…’

* * *

The splatters on his chest cooled rapidly in the recycled air of the Star Destroyer. Kallus lay limp on his bunk, gasping for breath. He groped for the cloth he’d set on the shelf next to his bunk and cleaned himself in a desultory fashion. He let the cloth drop to the floor and turned his face into his pillow, and inhaled the scent of Zeb embedded in the uniform he’d worn on Bahryn. He hadn’t sent it to the laundry. He couldn’t bear to. If anything, Bahryn made him ache with a loneliness he’d never known before. He knew how Zeb’s muscles rippled under his fur. How his body felt pressed against his own. To expose his vulnerabilities and not receive instant ridicule or indifference. Fantasizing about Zeb held the loneliness at bay.

At least for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of a Rebels rewatch and last night was The Honorable Ones. It started off as a "what if?" plot bunny, but I kind of liked the twist at the end where it's all taking place in Kallus' head.


End file.
